Juju Eggman
by mah29732
Summary: Dr. Eggman, along with Scratch and Grounder have been pursuing Sonic the Hedgehog through a dense jungle. All three are out of ideas, that is, until they come across Tak and members of the Pupununu tribe.
1. Pursuit In The Jungle

Juju Eggman

Chapter 1: Pursuit In The Jungle

It was quite usual for Dr. Eggman to pursue the world's fastest hedgehog-Sonic the Hedgehog throughout the dense jungle. Dr. Eggman at his side, had Scratch and Grounder, two members of his Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad.

"We're right on his tail Eggman" said Scratch as he was cutting through the many bushes of the jungle.

"I expect that you two find that hedgehog ASAP" replied Dr. Eggman as he was examining the radar, "all of this jungle brush is making it quite difficult to search for that blue pest."

"Oh, don't you worry, your evilness" said Grounder trying to suck up to Dr. Eggman, "we'll do our very best to track him down."

"You better" said Dr. Eggman, "or I'm going to turn you two into the recycling center for cash!"

"Er, don't worry Eggman, we're on it" said Scratch as he cut another bush with a sharp knife of some sort, he fell immediately right off the cliff.

"Grounder, go fetch him before he falls into pieces!" ordered Dr. Eggman.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going, I'm going" sighed Grounder as he turned on his jetpack and zoomed right down right before Scratch nearly hits the ground.

"Gee, thanks for not warning me about that stupid cliff, you moron" said Scratch.

"Maybe I should just drop you right now then?" laughed Grounder as he was about to release him.

"You fools, you're not suppose to be fighting each other, you're suppose to be searching for that hedgehog!" cried Dr. Eggman who was overhearing their arguments.

Meanwhile, deep in the jungle, a certain blue hedgehog was racing trying to escape Dr. Eggman and the SSSSS Squad. Tails, was not far behind Sonic trying to catch up to him as usual.

"Sonic, slow down!" cried Tails who was all out of breath.

"Alright, I think we lost those two boneheads by now" said Sonic as he stretched to a halt, "we can rest here for the night."

"Finally" replied Tails in quite a relief.

But as the blue hedgehog and his two-tailed fox sidekick were about to setup camp for the night, they were quite unaware that they had entered the jungle ruled by the magic Juju. The scene then switches deeper into the jungle, where Tak, member of the Pupununu tribe was doing his routine chores for the tribe. Among other things collect wood which was quite heavy. Another member of the same tribe-Lok was not usually doing his share fair of the work.

"That's right Tak" said Lok as he threw a piece of wood onto the pile of wood Tak was trying his best to carry, "let the Lok show you the right sort of wood to take back to the tribe."

"Say Lok, this is kind of heavy!" cried Tak as he was trying to keep himself up.

"Nonsense" said Lok whom ignored Tak's pleas as usual, "besides, you need the workout. Otherwise you won't be able to look as good as old Lok here."

"But these pieces of wood are very heavy!" cried Tak.

"Why don't you use that magic juju of yours?" asked Lok.

"I would like to, if I could have a helping hand here!" replied Tak who immediately fell right on his back with all the pile of wood on top of him.

"Now this is just sloppy of you" said Lok overlooking Tak's predicament, "you're going to have to pick up all that wood again."

"Oh no I'm not" replied Tak as he managed to make his way out of the pile of wood, "I'm not going to do all of YOUR work Lok."

"What are you trying to say, are you trying to say the Lok is lazy?" asked Lok.

"How should I put, this, yes!" replied Tak as he screamed right in Lok's face.

"Then you can stay here then" said Lok as he stormed off from the scene, "and I'm going to tell the Chief what a sloppy job you did!"

"That arrogant Lok!" cried Tak as he then began to pick up the pieces of wood.

But as he began to restart picking up the wood, he was quite unaware that Dr. Eggman, along with Scratch and Grounder were approaching the vicinity.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" asked Scratch to Grounder who was using an installed version of GPS into his system by Dr. Eggman.

"I'm trying my best" replied Grounder, "besides, I think we're going to catch up with that hedgehog sooner than we think."

"Say, what's all that rustling going on?" asked Scratch as he peaked through the bushes and noticed Tak trying to pick up the piles of wood but kept on falling down.

"It's one of those natives" replied Grounder, "Dr. Eggman isn't interested in them."

"What the heck is that then?" asked Scratch as he suddenly was amazed by Tak's use of his Juju Staff of lifting the pieces of wood and placed them into a neat pile.

"We got to tell Eggman about this!" cried Grounder.

"Quiet you fool, you don't want him to notice that we're here" replied Scratch as he tried to whisper it to Grounder.

"What the heck was that?" asked Tak to himself as he began to look around.

But as Tak was just about to search the bushes of where the commotion came from, both Scratch and Grounder raced away from the scene. They immediately headed straight back to where Dr. Eggman was camping for the night.

"What do you two have to report?" asked Dr. Eggman.

"Eggman, Eggman, we found something that would interest you!" replied Grounder to which he and Scratch were out of breath.

"Oh, and what might that be, the location of a certain blue hedgehog?" asked Dr. Eggman.

"No, even better" replied Scratch as he took out a mini-television screen built in Grounder.

Suddenly Dr. Eggman was quite amazed to the sort of powers to which Tak had used to do his simple chores.

"Well, well, well" said Dr. Eggman as he gazed at the computer screen that had Tak using his Juju powers and froze the frame, "seems like the natives in this jungle are not as inferior as I once thought. But the question now comes, how do we try to trick these natives into getting that certain blue hedgehog?"

Dr. Eggman along with Scratch and Grounder then all began to laugh quite in a malevolent evil manner knowing that they were well prepared to have someone to capture a certain blue hedgehog for their evil schemes.


	2. Power Of What?

Chapter 2: Power Of What?

Eggman thought about what he witnessed through what Scratch and Grounder had secretly observed as he slept in for the night in his tent. While poor Scratch and Grounder were forced to sleep outside in the dense dark jungle, at night to deal with the elements.

"Y-y-you think we'll be alright here?" asked Grounder as he was shivering with fright to Scratch as they were trying to get into their sleeping bags.

"L-l-let's take turns to take watch then" replied Scratch.

"Yeah, good idea" added Grounder to which he was going to go into sleep mode, "you go first."

"Wait a minute!" cried Scratch.

"Scratch, knock off that noise!" cried Dr. Eggman from his tent as he peaked right through, "I'm trying to think here on what we can do with that native that has that special staff."

"Sorry your evilness, I'll keep quiet" replied Scratch who was scared stiff by Dr. Eggman's comments.

As the next day finally approached, the scene switches to the scene of the Pupununu tribe to which the tribe's chief was still quite upset after the sort of story to which Lok had made up about Tak being sloppy with his work. Lok was right beside the Pupununu Chief as he was pondering what to do about Tak, to which he finally showed up to the scene with Jeera.

"I'm in trouble, am I?" asked Tak as he came into the scene with Jeera.

"Tak, you got a lot of nerve to be sloppy and lazy on your chores for the tribe" said the Pupununu Chief as he got up from his chair.

"Sloppy, me, but I did eventually bring back the wood that I gathered" protested Tak.

"Sorry Tak, I have a good source of information that you were sloppy with your work" continued the Chief.

"Yes, and that source is me, the Lok" added Lok as the Chief gave him the right signal to come in.

"Oh brother" sighed Jeera softly with a whispered to Tak.

"I, the Lok witnessed a gross misuse of Tak not doing his chores properly for the tribe" continued Lok whom ignored Jeera's comments.

"So what would I have to do as punishment?" asked Tak who wasn't surprised to see that the Chief believed Lok's words.

"Really, you want me to punish you, Tak?" asked the Chief, "No protesting here from you or my daughter in your defense?"

"Yes" replied Tak with a sigh who knew that he would never be able to expose Lok for the one being lazy with his chores.

"I think I might come up with something if you have no ideas Chief" said a voice of Jibobla to which everyone turns to his attention as he enters the scene.

"And what might that task be then?" asked the Chief as he approached Jibobla.

"This dense jungle has many species yet to be discovered, perhaps even ones that are eatable for a grand feast" replied Jibobla.

"So what?" asked the Chief.

"I would like Tak to come along with me to go deep into the jungle and find any new sort of species we come across" replied Jibobla.

"Hmm, it would get him off of my back" thought the Chief, "I'll do it. Tak, you're going with Jibobla here."

"What?!" cried Tak.

"And I'm also sending Lok with you" continued the Chief.

"Say what?" asked Lok who was quite unaware of what he had heard.

"You two heard me, get going" ordered the Chief.

Meanwhile, back at the camp site of Dr. Eggman, Eggman thought this jungle was familiar to what he studied prior to becoming an evil genius. As he got out from his tent all ready, he noticed that poor Scratch and Grounder didn't even receive an ounce of sleep, or likely couldn't have the ability to go into sleep mode simultaneously.

"You two boneheads, get up!" shouted Dr. Eggman as he blew a horn right in front of them.

"Alright, alright, we're up, we're up" replied Scratch.

"Yeah, keep it down" added Grounder.

"So what's the plan for today, capture that hedgehog as usual?" asked Scratch.

"No, birdbrain" replied Dr. Eggman, "we're going to look for that native that Grounder has on file. I remember studying mysterious jungles like this before I became an evil genius. They say that these jungles are protected by some sort of juju magic."

"Magic, oh, you mean like playing guess a card like magician do?" asked Grounder as he showed Dr. Eggman some cards he happen to have.

"No you fool!" replied Dr. Eggman as he slapped the cards from Grounder's metal hands which fell right on the ground.

"Hey, not I got to play 52 pick up!" cried Grounder as he began to try to collect them as best as he could.

"So let me get this straight, you believe one of those natives knows how to wield this juju magic?" asked Scratch.

"Yes" replied Dr. Eggman as he was quite happy with Scratch's remarks, "and I'm going to disguise myself as one of these juju protectors, to trick the natives whom wield such power against that pesky blue hedgehog!"

"Oh that's a brilliant plan Dr. Eggman!" laughed Scratch as he began to dance and clap with his remarks.

"Yes, yes I know" replied Dr. Eggman, "anyway, we should get onto the hovercraft and track those natives ASAP. They'll think the inventions I created would make me a juju protector of the jungle!"

"Hey, I wasn't done picking up my cards!" cried Grounder as he was grabbed by Scratch as they then began to clean up camp.

In a camp of a certain blue hedgehog, Sonic and Tails had woke up from their sleeping bags.

"So, Sonic, what sort of jungle do you think we're in?" asked Tails.

"I don't know" replied Sonic as he then began to start making breakfast for himself and Tails.

"I hope the natives would be friendly, if we meet any" said Tails.

"And if they happen to be cannibals, I can outrun them easily" added Sonic.

But as Sonic and Tails were about to go exploring after eating breakfast. They were unaware that they were heading right into a trap that will be laid out by Dr. Eggman, Scratch and Grounder. With the local natives not knowing what sort of evil scheme they'll be pawns of either.


	3. Tricking the Natives

Chapter 3: Tricking the Natives

It was the right sort of atmosphere to which Dr. Eggman needed to trick the local natives into thinking he was one of these juju protectors he had been researching. So, Eggman placed on a dark robe around himself, and took off on the hovercraft while Scratch and Grounder were tasked to document his trickery on the ground.

"Ah, I wanted to ride on the hovercraft" complained Grounder.

"Quiet" said Scratch as he was trying to get through some bushes, "we should be approaching the location of that native, that wield this juju power pretty soon."

Meanwhile, Jibolba, along with Lok and Tak were quite busy with their search of the jungle for any new sort of species.

"So what are we really suppose to look for?" asked Tak to Jibolba.

"Wielding the power of juju doesn't just make you the protector of the tribe, Tak" replied Jibolba, "it also means guarding this jungle's vast wild life from harm too."

"And why am I here on this journey?" asked Lok, "The Lok doesn't need this sort of treatment."

But as Jibolba, Tak and Lok were heading to the old camp site that Dr. Eggman had once setup for the night, Tak found an unusual object on the ground. It was one of Grounder's cards that had been left behind.

"Hey guys, have you seen one of these before?" asked Tak to both Jibolba and Lok.

"Let me see it" said Lok as he snatched it from Tak's hand, "hmm, I'm not sure what to make of this."

"You don't even know what it is" said Jibolba, "I say we leave it where it was. Someone must have been here."

"Hello, to those who wield the power of juju!" shouted a voice throughout the jungle, which was quite unknown to all three.

"Say, who the heck just said that?" asked Tak.

"It is me, I am a new juju whom wishes to learn the tricks of the trade" replied the voice.

"You don't sound that juju to me" said Jibolba as he still began to look around the place for the origin of the voice.

"It is I, only known as the Juju Eggman!" shouted Dr. Eggman as he appeared right in front of all three in his black robe, make-up and all.

"Check out the gear this juju has" laughed Lok as he noticed how ridiculous Dr. Eggman looked like.

"Silence, do not dare insult Juju Eggman" said Dr. Eggman.

"If you're really a Juju, as what you say you are, why not you provide us some of the tricks of your trade then?" asked Jibolba who was quite suspicious.

Back in the bushes nearby, Scratch and Grounder were trying their best to try to warn Dr. Eggman on Jibolba's suspicions.

"Oh no, this will never work" sighed Grounder.

"Of course it will work" said Scratch, "Dr. Eggman is a genius, he'll come up with something that would trick that old geezer there."

The scene then switches to Dr. Eggman, with a remote controller behind his back pressing a button. The button then summons what seemed like a tree growing right where poor Lok was standing, sending Lok flying right into the air and falling flat right on the ground. Really, it was one of Dr. Eggman's inventions he had created just for such an occasion.

"Okay, what else do you do?" asked Jibolba.

"Do you have any juju magic that would heal me?" asked Lok as he fell unconscious on the ground after his ordeal.

"How about this instead?" asked Dr. Eggman to which the gloves that he had on then began to bend a tree nearby with its electrical powers he had invented.

"Alright, you seem to be quite convincing" replied Jibolba.

"You have me convinced" added Tak.

"And, er, me" continued Lok as he then managed to get up.

"So, why have you really appeared before us?" asked Tak.

"Well, since you have put it into that question" replied Dr. Eggman to which he then secretly signaled Scratch to put onto a portal computer screen, trying to show off more "juju magic" to which showed a picture of Sonic the Hedgehog, "this is an evil creature known as Sonic the Hedgehog."

"He doesn't look so tough for Lok" said Lok as he examined the photo of Sonic.

"And this is his accomplice" continued Dr. Eggman as he then showed a photo of a two-tailed fox-Tails.

"Isn't that a bit weird for whatever that sort of a creature to have two tails?" asked Tak.

"Well, as you can see, these two are my main problem" replied Dr. Eggman, "I, as Juju Eggman can not be able to continue my work because of this blue hedgehog's interference."

"So what do you want us three for then?" asked Jibolba.

"I want you three to go and dispose of this pest" replied Dr. Eggman, "because I can't be a good juju, if this pest interferes with my juju work, you see. I'm probably sure, er, what's your name?"

"Tak" replied Tak.

"You, Tak, the one who wields the juju powers of this jungle, also being its protector would not allow two evil creatures to hurt the ways of the juju, would you?" asked Dr. Eggman.

"I suppose not" replied Tak.

"Then what are you three waiting for, get that evil blue hedgehog and his two-tailed fox accomplice!" laughed Dr. Eggman in an almost evil manner to which he then tried to go back being good, "I mean, er, not allow these two to interfere with the ways of the juju."

But while Dr. Eggman was tricking the natives into doing his bidding for him, a certain blue hedgehog and his two-tailed fox sidekick were continuing to explore the jungle that they were in.

"Tails, have you spotted any signs of where Dr. Eggman is?" asked Sonic as Tails flew right back to his side.

"I don't think so, I think we lost them" replied Tails, "but I did see some smoke in the not to far distance."

"Hmm, must be a local tribe that oversees this place" said Sonic, "better go check it out, just to make sure it's safe."

"Sonic, wait for me!" cried Tails as Sonic then sped off.

As the two sped off to where the smoke coming from the Pupununu village was, they were unaware that the local natives had already been deceived by Dr. Eggman who was hoping they would be doing his bidding.


	4. Right Into A Trap

Chapter 4: Right Into A Trap

Sonic and Tails were heading what seemed like a local peaceful tribe known as the Pupununu tribe. Yet they were quite unaware that the local natives had been deceived by their arch nemesis-Dr. Eggman with the help of Scratch and Grounder. As Sonic got closer, he noticed there was smoke coming from the huts of the Pupununu village from the roof of it.

"Looks like we're here already" said Sonic as he slowed down to which Tails finally caught up.

"Well, I hope we can find some settler with these natives" said Tails as he rested.

"Don't worry Tails, I'm sure these natives are quite peaceful" said Sonic, "what could go wrong?"

But what Sonic and Tails didn't know, was that Lok who had raced back from his trip with Jibolba came right at the Pupununu Chief's door. Lok was quite out of breath, as he was sent as messenger from the phony Juju Eggman about the so-called evil blue hedgehog and his two-tailed accomplice.

"Lok, what are you doing back here at the village, I thought you were with Jibolba and Tak?" asked the Chief as he opened the door noticing Lok was quite out of breath.

"Please, the Lok has urgent news" replied Lok as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, and what news may that be?' asked the Chief as his two daughters, Zaria and Jeera were overhearing the conversation in the background while they were doing their chores.

"There's a new juju protector known as Juju Eggman" replied Lok, "he ordered me to come back to the village to warn you of two evil creatures."

"Oh, and just what do these two evil creatures look like to ruin the peaceful setting of the Pupununu village?" asked the Chief.

"Here's a photo of them, the Juju Eggman can use his magic to spy on his foes" replied Lok who didn't know he was handing the Chief over a simple picture of Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails.

"Odd, I have never seen such creatures like this before" said the Chief, "they don't look too evil to me."

"Wait, you the Chief doubt a known juju?" asked Lok.

"Just where the heck is this Juju Eggman you speak of?" asked the Chief.

"I'm actually right here" replied Dr. Eggman as a hologram version of Juju Eggman showed up right in front of every member of the Pupununu tribe, "well, technically this is a hologram, er, magical projection of myself. Yes, I am a new local juju protector of this here jungle, and that blue hedgehog in that photo Chief is the main source of my problems."

"Well, this is quite unexpected" said the Chief as he signaled his two daughters to stop with their chores to greet the Juju Eggman, "don't worry Juju Eggman, if those two are the cause of your problem, you can have the entire Pupununu tribe to help you apprehend them."

"Excellent" said Dr. Eggman as he gave a somewhat evil grin, "you folks go and do that. If you spot the blue hedgehog or his two-tailed accomplice, hold them until I arrive."

"Oh, all in the name of doing favors for the juju" said the Chief as Dr. Eggman's image vanished, to which after Dr. Eggman vanishes, the Chief then turns toward Lok, "Lok, I need your help to be the protector of this village while Tak is still off with Jibolba and this Juju Eggman."

"Oh, don't you worry Chief, I'll get that blue hedgehog and his two-tailed accomplice" replied Lok, "the Lok is on the case."

After that deception, Sonic and Tails had gotten closer to the Pupununu village, not knowing of Dr. Eggman's evil scheme. Sonic raced behind a hut with Tails close behind him and took a peak around the place.

"Sonic, can we rest?" asked Tails as he was quite out of breath.

"Come on Tails" replied Sonic, "where's your sense of adventure?"

"Well, I hope these natives are friendly" said Tails.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they are" said Sonic, "you might want to stay out of sight in a safe place while I go on recon with this village."

"That's the best idea I have ever heard" replied Tails as he then took off.

Sonic then began to speed by the local Pupununu villagers whom only mistook Sonic for a gust of wind flowing by. The blue hedgehog then noticed one of the Pupununu villagers by the name of Keeko whom was doing his daily chores to which Sonic promptly halted to greet what he perceived to be a friendly local.

"Hey, what's up my man?" asked Sonic to Keeko.

"The evil blue hedgehog talks, cool" replied Keeko to which he then immediately screams and runs away.

"Evil, me?" asked Sonic to himself, "Something isn't right here, and I smell Dr. Eggman's name written all over this."

"Ah ha!" cried a deeper voice behind Sonic to which Lok then appeared what seemed like he was covered in all green ink as a disguise, "You evil blue hedgehog, you have stepped on sacred Pupununu ground, fear not everybody, as I the Lok shall take this blue demon down!"

"You must have been brainwashed by Dr. Eggman's lies" laughed Sonic.

"Wait, are you saying that Lok is dumb?" asked Lok to Sonic.

"How should I put this, yes" replied Sonic.

"You have insulted the Lok!" cried Lok, "Now prepare to face his wrath!"

Lok then leaped right toward Sonic, but Sonic easily managed to dodge Lok's attempt to which Lok fell flat right on the ground and also embarrassing himself in front of the rest of the tribe.

"Sorry, but you're too slow" said Sonic as he raced right up to Lok's face which was flat right on the ground.

"L-L-Lok will get you, you evil blue hedgehog!' cried Lok as he then attempted to grab Sonic to wrestle him down.

"You can get him Lok!" shouted Slog as she was usually cheering him on.

"Stand still!" cried Lok as he made another attempt at Sonic.

"Ha, you're even lamer than Scratch and Grounder, and they have been at it for years in trying to capture me" laughed Sonic.

"You, evil blue one!" shouted Slob as she pushed her way through the crowd of villagers watching Lok's attempt, "You insult Lok, now you deal with Slob!"

"Whoa, you're kind a big for a lady" said Sonic.

"You'll regret making fun of Lok and me" said Slob as she smashed her fist right into the ground.

Sonic then easily managed to dodge Slob's attempts of literally pounding him into the ground.

"Ha, this is too easy" said Sonic as he raced away from the village to greet Tails who was at a safe place watching the event, "if Dr. Eggman thinks he can beat me with these folks, then his high IQ must be dropping!"


	5. Hedgehog Hunt

Chapter 5: Hedgehog Hunt

The Pupununu Chief was quite outraged by Lok's lack of ability to apprehend the "evil" blue hedgehog described by the phony Juju-Dr. Eggman whom had successfully masqueraded himself as such to make the natives believe that Sonic was evil. The Pupununu Chief had gathered Lok, Slog, Zaria and Jeera all in one place along with members of the Pupununu tribe.

"I am very disappointed in you Lok" said the Chief as he began to pace around poor Lok who was quivering with fear, "you were suppose to apprehend that blue evil demon, but it seems that you were too slow."

"Oh, Chief, Chief, I helped, I helped" interrupted Slob as she raised her hand and jumped up and down.

"And neither you could have apprehend that blue demon either" added the Chief as he scolded Slob who backed down on her cheering.

"But this blue demon hedgehog is too fast for the Lok to catch" complained Lok, "Lok wasn't mentioned about something like that."

"Then that's why I have summoned every member of the Pupununu tribe here together" replied the Chief, "we're all going on our first hedgehog hunt, and we're not going to return to our homes until we have apprehend that hedgehog!"

"So what's the plan?" asked Zaria to her father.

"Well, I'm glad you asked, we're going to be divided up into different teams to come up with various ways of trying to apprehend this pesky hedgehog" replied the Chief, "Zaria, you will lead one time, Jeera, another, Lok a third team and Slob, the last team. All four teams will come up with ways to get that pesky hedgehog and bring him in as payment to please the Juju Eggman."

While the Pupununu Chief was giving orders to have members of his tribe go apprehend Sonic the Hedgehog, Scratch and Grounder were secretly watching what was going on behind some bushes.

"Wow, I can't believe those natives bought how Dr. Eggman is a Juju" said Scratch was he was looking at the Pupununu Chief through some binoculars.

"Yeah, it's no wonder how Dr. Eggman is such an evil genius knowing how they would exploit their superstitious behavior" laughed Grounder.

"Let's go follow the team being led by the dolled up daughter of the Chief" said Scratch.

"You got it" replied Grounder.

Meanwhile, back where Dr. Eggman was, Jibolba was getting quite suspicious if this Juju Eggman was really a Juju after all. Which he was secretly telling Tak of his problems with this so-called Juju.

"Tak, I believe we have been tricked" said Jibolba as he whispered to Tak.

"Why, the Juju Eggman must be a real Juju if he could do all the sort of stuff he showed us" argued Tak.

"Don't be deceived by the book's cover Tak" said Jibolba, "there's something about this so-called Juju that I don't like about, but right now I can't put my finger on it."

"Are you two having any sort of problems?" asked Dr. Eggman as he came into the scene which Jibolba promptly shuts himself up.

"No sir, everything peachy" replied Tak.

"Good" said Dr. Eggman to which he then had a pointer acting like a magic staff which propped up a computer screen, "I with my power magical abilities have been monitoring the progress of your friend Lok. He so far has successfully succeeded in telling the rest of your tribe how evil Sonic the Hedgehog is really a threat to the existence of the Juju, and must be handed over to me."

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Jibolba.

"We're going to join the rest of your tribe and help them hunt this pesky blue hedgehog!" replied Dr. Eggman as he gave a somewhat evil laughter.

"Say, what's up with the evil laugh?" asked Tak.

"Oh, I just thought of some cruel joke, that's all" replied Dr. Eggman.

But as the natives were continuing to be deceived, a certain blue hedgehog and his two-tailed sidekick were wondering what was really going on right here.

"So, Tails, you have heard that this jungle is protected by some sort of magic known as juju magic?" asked Sonic.

"Well, I looked it up before we traveled to this region" replied Tails, "I didn't think about it that much."

"Well, we better find our way out of this dense jungle, before those natives which Dr. Eggman tricked find us" said Sonic.

"But this jungle is just too dense for us to find a way out" complained Tails.

"Don't you worry pal" said Sonic as he began to zoom off, "I'll find a way out of this."

"Sonic, wait for me!" cried Tails as he began to quickly follow Sonic.

As Sonic began to race throughout the jungle, he soon realized it was quite easy to get lost in such a dense jungle. But as he was trying to find his way out, the first Pupununu team led by the Chief's elder daughter-Zaria and some of her teammates were trying to track Sonic's whereabouts. With of course, Scratch and Grounder secretly watching her progress from within some dense bushes.

"When I get that pesky hedgehog" boosted Zaria, "daddy's going to make me Chief for a day."

"Don't be too sure of yourself princess" said one of the villagers who was on her team, "we all saw how that blue demon was fast. Not even Lok or Slob could subdue him. What makes you think we'll be able to do it?"

"Because I am the true brains behind the Pupununu tribe, and next in line as its chief" replied Zaria, "plus I have a full proof plan on getting that blue demon."

"Don't say I didn't warn you" replied the villager to Zaria whom promptly ignored his concern.

Back within the bushes behind Zaria's team, Scratch and Grounder were observing how Zaria was instructing her teammates to create a large trap for Sonic. The two were gleefully watching the natives do their work of apprehending Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Wow, look what those natives are doing" remarked Grounder as he noticed through some binoculars as Zaria was ordering some more muscular tribal members to place tigers into a pit, "they're going to get rid of that pesky hedgehog for us!"

"You're right, bahabaha!" laughed Scratch as he then grabbed the binoculars to see for himself which was choking poor Grounder.

"You're, choking me!" cried Grounder.

"Fine, keep them" replied Scratch as he threw the binoculars right at Grounder.

"Hey, that hurt!" cried Grounder as he was feeling his face.

"Pipe down, let's see how these natives do when that blue hedgehog arrives" said Scratch as he noticed a familiar blue blur coming toward where Zaria's team had setup their trap.


	6. Royal Folly

Chapter 6: Royal Folly

Zaria wanted to get that blue pesky hedgehog even more so, than the rest of the Pupununu tribe. She and the rest of her team had created a trap to which Sonic would likely not be able to get out anytime soon.

"Yes, this trap can not fail" said Zaria as she laughed with joy at the very complex trap that her teammates had setup.

"Er, what if the blue demon manages to escape?" asked a villager who was on her team.

"As I have stated before, it can't fail, period" replied Zaria as she scolded the villager.

"Here that blue demon comes!" cried a villager who was keeping lookout.

"Everybody, get to your positions, now!" ordered Zaria as she then dashed into the bushes nearby to wait for Sonic to arrive.

As Sonic finally arrived on the scene, he felt he thought it was just usual jungle scenery to which Tails finally caught up. Poor Tails, he was quite sweating like crazy all over his forehead.

"Sonic, can we rest now?" asked Tails as he sat down on a rock.

"Yeah, I guess so" replied Sonic as he looked around, "but I don't like the looks of it. I have the feeling that we're being watched."

"How can you tell Sonic?" asked Tails who was unaware that Zaria was in the bushes right behind them.

"I don't know, but I can sense that they're close nearby" replied Sonic.

Tails then sat down to rest from flying, after following Sonic throughout the dense jungle. While Tails was resting, Sonic began to walk over to another area, just to see where he was. But what the blue hedgehog didn't notice, was that there was a trip wire of some sort. After Sonic immediately fell over, coconuts then began to fly everywhere.

"What the?!" cried Sonic.

Sonic immediately then spun himself into a buzz cutter, and immediately sliced through the coconuts as if they were nothing more than slices of bread.

"Yuck, I got coconut juice all over myself, is this the best thing that these natives can do to get me?" asked Sonic.

"Sonic, are you alright?" asked Tails who came into the scene.

"Yeah, I guess so" replied Sonic, "the only damage that I got was coconut juice spilled all over me."

"Er, Sonic, I think we got more trouble than just that!" cried Tails as he noticed some sort of bee hive was thrown right out of the sky, after a villager on Zaria's team nearby cut a catapult rope from a tree.

"Let's get the heck out of here then!" cried Sonic.

As Sonic and Tails raced away from the swarm of bees that were upset from being disturbed, the two were unaware that they were heading right toward a tiger pit, where two tamed tigers Zaria had often kept as pets were placed there. Sonic immediately almost fell right into the tiger pit to which the two tiger cats began to try to claw at the blue hedgehog. But before the tigers could have their way, as Sonic's fingers were slipping, Tails immediately grabbed Sonic right before he fell lifting him up to safety.

"Thanks Tails, that was a close one" said Sonic.

"No problem" replied Tails.

As Tails was lifting Sonic to safety, Zaria was quite furious to see the blue hedgehog alive.

"I can't believe my plans have failed!" cried Zaria as she then began to weep like a baby in front of her teammates, "I wanted to catch that blue demon! It should have been me! Me, me, me!"

While Zaria was having a temper tantrum in not getting rid of that blue hedgehog, Scratch and Grounder were having fun watching her cry for not getting her way.

"Just look at that cry baby" laughed Scratch as he finally found his own pair of binoculars.

"Yeah" added Grounder, "I know Dr. Eggman can be this mad when he doesn't seem to get that hedgehog, but I think Dr. Eggman's going to be happy that he won't end up like her."

"Come on" said Scratch, "let's go see how the Chief's other daughter is doing, and see if she can get that pesky hedgehog."

"You got it" replied Grounder.

While Dr. Eggman's two henchmen were going to spy on another team of hunters for the Pupununu tribe, Jibolba was getting fed up with the phony Juju Eggman as he and Tak were preparing to head toward where the Chief was who was with Lok's team.

"I hope your fellow tribal members can get that evil blue demon off my back" said Dr. Eggman as he leaned over to Tak.

"Oh, don't you worry sir, us Pupununu will do our best to retrieve him for you" replied Tak.

"Tak, er, why don't you go on ahead back to where the Chief is?" asked Jibolba, "I got some unanswered questions to ask this, er, Juju Eggman."

"Don't worry Jibolba, I trust you" replied Tak as he raced off ahead.

"So, you have some unanswered questions for me?" asked Dr. Eggman to Jibolba.

"I know for a fact that you are an outright fraud, you may have managed to trick everybody else in the Pupununu tribe to believe this blue hedgehog and his two-tailed accomplice are evil, but I'm not" replied Jibolba.

"Oh, about that" laughed Dr. Eggman, "so, it didn't take you this long to find out what my real plans were?"

"I know a thing or two about Juju magic, and it seems that you are no powerful Juju!" shouted Jibolba.

"You dare challenge me?" laughed Dr. Eggman as he then spread his cape readying his hi-tech suit for battle with Jibolba, "I'll teach you a listen that you shall not forget, when they cross Eggman!"

"I would like to see you try it" replied Jibolba as he was ready for a fight.

Before Jibolba could do anything, Dr. Eggman then used his hi-tech gloves he had on, and a sudden force grabbed Jibolba before he could use any Juju magic against Dr. Eggman.

"Since you will likely not be able to go back to your tribe and tell them the truth" said Dr. Eggman, "I would like to introduce myself, not as a Juju, but to be as correct as you are, Dr. Eggman! This is only a sample of what I'll do to that pesky hedgehog, should your Pupununu friends fail!"

Dr. Eggman then threw Jibolba right against a tree branch, the old man managed to recover from the attack and then fired from his Juju staff at Dr. Eggman. But he managed to dodge the attack, and fired a smoke grenade at poor Jibolba who could not be able to stop it. The old man then collapses on the ground to which Dr. Eggman then gets his communicator out to get Scratch and Grounder.

"Scratch, Grounder, you may have to make a detour in your reports of watching the natives' progress over apprehending that pesky blue hedgehog" said Dr. Eggman on his communicator, "I have a prisoner for you, which you two may want to watch over."

"Aw man, just when things were getting fun" sighed Grounder as he and Scratch headed back to where Dr. Eggman was.


	7. Outsmarting the Natives

Chapter 7: Outsmarting the Natives

Sonic knew that the local natives were successfully deceived by Dr. Eggman to go apprehend him. He and Tails were still desperately trying to find their way out of the very dense jungle.

"Sonic, if we don't find a way out of here soon, those natives will capture us for sure!" cried Tails who was following Sonic closely behind him.

"Don't worry Tails, I'm sure that if something bad does happen, we can reason with these people" replied Sonic as he was racing through the dense jungle.

But as Sonic and Tails were still lost in trying to find a way out of the jungle, Dr. Eggman who was disguised as the Juju Eggman was happily advising the Pupununu Chief, along with also being with Tak who joined Jeera's team.

"Say, where the heck is Jibolba?" asked Tak to Dr. Eggman.

"Uh, he, er had to go meditate on a plan to get that blue demon hedgehog" replied Dr. Eggman.

"Let's hope he is" said the Chief, "we need to get that blue hedgehog if he's ruining all of your juju powers."

"Oh don't you worry Chief, you folks will eventually get that pesky blue demon" laughed Dr. Eggman.

Back where Sonic and Tails were, they were quite well unaware that they were heading right into another trap setup by the two teams, one led by Slob and the other led by Lok who both teamed up to capture that blue hedgehog.

"Lok, that blue demon's coming!" cried one of the villagers on Lok's team who was with Slob reviewing the trap that they had just set.

"Okay people" said Lok, "Slob, and the Lok will deal with this pesky blue demon. You may also wish to prepare your darts at the blue demon too."

"You got it" said another villager who had a dart in his hand ready to be fired at.

"Quickly, blue demon is coming closer" said Slob who had her ear to the ground, "Slob could hear fast movement ahead."

"Alright, come on let's do this people" said Lok as he got members of both his team and Slob's in their position.

As Sonic finally arrived on the scene with Tails not far from behind, Sonic was relatively suspicious of the area he had wandered into.

"Say Tails, do you get the feeling that you're being watched?" asked Sonic.

"I think we need to rest" replied Tails who was out of breath.

Suddenly a dart out of nowhere came right at Tails' poor behind to which Tails yet out a scream.

"Tails, what happen?" asked Sonic as he took a look at where the dart struck him.

"I don't know, but my bottom seems to be numb!" cried Tails as he took out the dart.

"Er, I think you better tag with me this time!" cried Sonic as he noticed that members of the Pupununu tribe who were on Lok and Slob's teams revealed themselves in green ink ready to fire more darts at them.

Sonic then grabbed Tails and began to dash out of the area as fast as he could. The darts came flying at Sonic like arrows in war, trying to aim for the blue hedgehog. Suddenly another dart struck one of the tails, on Tails.

"Sonic, one of my tails is numb, I can't fly!" cried Tails.

"We better get out of here fast!" cried Sonic, "I think I know a move that would get these natives attention."

Sonic then began to race around and around, where members of the Pupununu tribe were trying to fire darts at the two. Sonic went so fast, that he seemed to form some sort of a tornado-like wind lifting up members of the Pupununu tribe from their hiding spots and sending them straight where Zaria was still having her temper tantrum with her teammates were trying to calm her down.

"Please, don't scream anymore" begged a villager.

"Er, I think we may need to scream" said another villager.

"Why?" asked a third villager.

"That" replied the second villager as he noticed members of Lok and Slob's team falling right where they were.

"Get off me!" cried Zaria as she was pinned down by the villagers that were thrown in the air.

Back where Sonic and Tails were, Tails wanted to rest for awhile, knowing that he couldn't fly because of the sort of darts that had struck one of his tails.

"Very impressive blue demon" said Lok as he appeared on the scene with Slob, "but it'll never stop the Lok, and Slob from achieving our goals in apprehending you for the Juju Eggman."

"You people don't even know if this Juju Eggman is even a real, whatever this Juju thing is" said Sonic.

"Don't you question the Lok, you blue demon" said Lok, "the Lok and Slob will finally have you right where we want you."

"Now Lok?" asked Slob who was holding some sort of vein in her hand.

"Yeah, now" replied Lok.

But Sonic wasn't in the right place, to which Lok was right where the net was trapping him instead of Sonic.

"Lok didn't see this coming" said Lok, "Slob, get Lok out of here!"

"What does Slob do, capture the blue demon or help you?" asked Slob to Lok.

"Lok doesn't know, do both then!" replied Lok.

Slob then turned her attention toward where Sonic was resting after the fight with the other Pupununu villagers.

"Er, I better get you to a safer place" said Sonic as he grabbed Tails and zoomed off right after Slob's large fists smashed right onto the ground.

"No, that blue demon is gone!" cried Slob.

"Oh, you missed me?" asked Sonic as he showed up again.

"Slob will not miss you again!" cried Slob as she charged at Sonic.

Slob charged like a rhinoceros, right after Sonic. The blue hedgehog then leaped right over Slob as she made another attempt to smash the blue hedgehog into the ground. Sonic then was where Lok was dangling from the tree in the net that was meant for him, to which Sonic then stuck out his tongue at Slob which angered her. She then made another charge at Sonic, to which the blue hedgehog quickly got out of the way, to which poor Slob only managed to hit the tree, releasing Lok from the net who landed right on her knocking her unconscious along with Lok himself.

"These natives really need some practice" laughed Sonic as he raced back to where he had placed Tails for his own safety.

Meanwhile, as Sonic was having a fun time outsmarting members of the Pupununu tribe, one Pupununu member wasn't so gullible into believing that Dr. Eggman was a Juju. For that reason, Jibolba had been placed in a metal cage to which he could not get out even with his own powers.

"You whatever you ares will never get away with this!" cried Jibolba to Scratch and Grounder.

"Oh, I think we already have gotten away with it old man" replied Scratch, "Dr. Eggman studied this very jungle and knows how to exploit your superstitious behavior of these Juju protectors you talk about."

"Yeah, and we had to take time off so that we can watch over you" added Grounder.

"Well, sooner or later, the Pupununu tribe will realize that they have been deceived, and will rise up against you" said Jibolba in a defiant mood.

"I would like to see that, bawhaha!" laughed Scratch.


	8. Tak's Strike

Chapter 8: Tak's Strike

It was now Jeera's team's turn to take down the blue hedgehog, to which her teammates setup one of the most elaborate traps to which even made Dr. Eggman quite astonished.

"My, my, I'm quite pleased to what work your teammates have done" said Dr. Eggman as he leaned over to Jeera, "since your older sister failed to crush that pesky blue demon that's been causing me so much trouble, what makes your plan different from her's and the other failed teams?"

"Well, this time for sure, we're going to be the ones to apprehend that blue demon, because we have something to which the other teams don't, and that's Tak" replied Jeera.

"So I'm going to be involved here in trapping this blue demon hedgehog?" asked Tak.

"Er, yes, you are, consider that you will be the tribe's next major shaman should you achieve this goal" replied Dr. Eggman.

"Well, I hope that Jeera's team does better than what Zaria's team did" said the Pupununu Chief, "I know one thing for sure, is that it will be a loose-loose situation for me. I can almost still hear her temper tantrum all the way over here!"

"Don't worry Chief" said Dr. Eggman, "I'm sure Jeera's team would be quite well involved in finally apprehending that blue pest."

While Jeera's team were finally putting on the final touches of their elaborate trap, Sonic and Tails were still trying to find their way out of the jungle. One of the villagers who was on Jeera's team was on lookout post and noticed a familiar blue blur heading their way.

"The blue demon's coming!" shouted the villager through a make-shift blow horn made out of wood to Jeera's other teammates.

"Cool, we're finally going to bag that blue demon for sure!" cried Keeko with joy.

"Don't be so sure about it" replied Jeera, "my sister failed to apprehend him, and also Slob and Lok's teams as well. We better be on our toes with this one."

"Quickly, everyone to your hiding places" said Dr. Eggman as he ordered members of the Pupununu tribe to hide in the bushes.

Sonic and Tails had finally arrived on the scene to which parts of Tails' body were still quite numb from before with those darts being fired at him.

"Sonic, I think I can fly again, but not as long as before" said Tails, "those darts did a number on me."

"Don't worry Tails, you'll eventually heal" replied Sonic, "we better try to find a way out of here before those natives come back for us."

"Er, Sonic weren't we here before?" asked Tails as he noticed some familiar bushes, trees and shrubs.

"I'm not sure" replied Sonic, "this entire jungle must have been built like a confusing maze!"

"And I think we have just fallen into another one of its traps!" cried Tails as he noticed several logs coming right toward them as a battering ram.

"Duck!" cried Sonic as he grabbed Tails in the nick of time to which there was another log that was catapult right behind them as well smashing right into the other log.

"Time to launch the bees" said Keeko who was hiding behind a bush and cut a rope.

"Sonic, look a bee hive!" cried Tails as he noticed it coming right toward them.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this one" replied Sonic.

Sonic then began to race right toward the beehive that was coming right toward them. He spun around and around creating a wind gush that lifted the beehive right up in the air leaving Sonic unharmed. The blue hedgehog then directed the wind gush to fire the beehive right where some of Jeera's teammates were hiding to which the bees only managed to sting them as they then began to make their loud cries in pain.

"That's certainly going to leave a mark" remarked Dr. Eggman as he noticed it while hiding in some bushes nearby, to which he then turns to Tak and Jeera who were with him, "you, Tak, I think this is right up your alley. Go get that pesky blue pest!"

"I'm not going out there, he might jinx me!" cried Tak.

"Look, you're are only hope to get that blue demon off our backs, do it for the tribe then" said Jeera.

"Fine, I'll do it" replied Tak as he then walked out from his hiding place.

"Sonic, look, it's one of those natives" said Tails as he noticed Tak coming out of the bushes with his Juju staff ready.

"I see him" replied Sonic, "but there's something different about him, but I can't really put my finger on it."

Tak then readied his Juju staff and used it to place Sonic and Tails in a purple orb of some sort.

"Say, what kind of magic trick is this?" asked Sonic who was trying to find his way out.

"Sonic, can you try to find a way out of here?" asked Tails.

"I'll try" replied Sonic.

Sonic then sped up within the orb that was designed to subdue them to which the magic orb the disappeared and the two fell right onto the ground. Tak then again, used his Juju staff and instead grabbed Sonic's leg.

"Gotcha, you blue demon!" laughed Tak.

"Oh, you think so?" replied Sonic.

The blue hedgehog then began to race throughout the jungle with Tak still trying to hold on. Then like a fishing pole, Tak then began to try to wield the blue hedgehog in to which Sonic brought much resistance toward Tak.

"I could use a little help over here!" cried Tak to members of the Pupununu tribe.

"Slob will help Tak!" cried Slob as she came over with Lok and also Jeera.

With Tak's additional help, Sonic was unable to free himself from the Juju staff and instead was pulled right toward where they were to which Slob managed to grab the blue hedgehog.

"Slob has the blue demon!" cried Slob as she was squeezing poor Sonic.

"Good work!" laughed Dr. Eggman who came into the scene with the Pupununu Chief.

"Dr. Eggman, I should have known you were behind all of this!" cried Sonic as he was being squeezed ever so tightly by Slob.

"And you accuse this Juju of being a fake?" asked the Chief to Sonic, "Why should we believe a blue demon like you?"

But as members of the Pupununu tribe were gathering to figure out what to do with Sonic, Tails had already raced away from the scene in a hurry to which Tails himself didn't want to get caught.

"I got to find a way to rescue Sonic" said Tails as he flew through the dense jungle, to which Tails then began to hear some cries for help that didn't come from Sonic but from an old man, "that sounds like somebody needs my help!"

That voice came from Jibolba who was still being held captive by Scratch and Grounder who were laughing at his predicament.

"Face it old man" said Scratch, "nobody is coming to rescue you!"

"Yeah, so you mine as well just give up!" added Grounder.

"You two and that Dr. Eggman shall pay for impersonating a Juju, it's quite a high crime to do something like that here in these parts, you know" replied Jibolba.

"You're all full of talk, you will just have to face the fact that Dr. Eggman is one of the greatest evil geniuses to ever walk this planet" said Scratch.


	9. Tails to the Rescue

Chapter 9: Tails to the Rescue

After hearing a cry for help, Tails immediately flew over to the area where he heard the cry. But he didn't know he was just about to come across Scratch and Grounder whom were watching over Jibolba who was in a cage.

"I heard that cry was somewhere over here" said Tails to himself as he was flying over the area where he heard the cry for help, to which as he flew closer, he noticed there was some sort of an old man in a cage with Scratch and Grounder watching them to which case he then immediately hid himself in a safe place, "oh no, Scratch and Grounder are there. I have to come up with some sort of a plan to save that old man."

Back where Jibolba was kept captive, Scratch and Grounder were quite impatient awaiting for Dr. Eggman's return with Sonic being quite dispose of.

"How long does it take for these natives to dispose that pesky blue hedgehog?" asked Scratch as he was looking in his built-in watch on his wrist.

"Dr. Eggman is just trying to get those natives to like him, that's all and gain more trust" added Grounder.

"Face it, you three shall pay for what you have done" said Jibolba who was still trying to find a way out of his cage.

"Ha, you might be more powerful than us" said Scratch, "but you can't find a way out of here!"

"But I can help him!" cried Tails as he flew right toward both Scratch and Grounder.

"It's the two tailed fox!" cried Grounder as Tails flew right toward them.

"Let's get him!" added Scratch.

As Scratch and Grounder began to race right toward Tails, Tails grabbed some coconuts that were nearby and began to throw them at the two.

"Hey, stop that!" cried Scratch as a coconut managed to hit him right in the face.

Suddenly one of the coconuts then managed to hit Grounder who was holding the keys to the cage Jibolba was in, knocking them right into the bushes nearby.

"Hey, where did my keys go?!" cried Grounder as he began to look for them.

"I think they were in these bushes!" relied Scratch as he looked right into the wrong bush.

"Oh, you mean these keys right here?" asked Tails as he showed it to both of them.

"I got a bad feeling about this" said Grounder as Tails managed to flew over to the cage, freeing Jibolba.

"So do I" sighed Scratch.

"Leave this one to me, my two-tailed friend" said Jibolba as he readied himself to use his magic on them.

The scene was too gruesome for Tails to see, as Jibolba used his powers against both Scratch and Grounder, beating them up quite a senseless manner. Meanwhile, back in the Pupununu village, Sonic woke up to find himself quite well tied up on a stake with members of the Pupununu tribe watching over him with Dr. Eggman.

"Oh great Juju Eggman, what sort of punishment shall we deliver this blue demon?" asked the Chief to Dr. Eggman.

"I don't think roasting this blue demon shall suit my desires of punishment" replied Dr. Eggman, "it's too gruesome, and quite frankly won't fit well with my stomach if you catch my drift."

"Then what other sort of punishment do you desire?" asked the Chief.

"How about putting that blue demon on a one way path toward some pile of rocks on some waterfall?" asked Dr. Eggman, "He is tied up too well, that he won't be able to escape this one!"

"Simple, yet crud, I approve of it, oh great Juju Eggman!" cried the Chief as he and the rest of the tribe bowed down to Dr. Eggman.

"Oh brother" sighed Sonic as he rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Jibolba who immediately arrived right on the scene.

"Jibolba, you're back!" cried Tak as he came running to him, "Tak, members of the Pupununu tribe, that so-called Juju isn't a Juju. He's a man in disguise with hi-tech technology, trying to fool us all!"

"That's a big lie!" replied Dr. Eggman as he scolded Jibolba.

"Oh really, then what were you doing with playing with these, er, what do you call these things again?" asked Jibolba to Tails who had arrived on the scene with him.

"Robots" replied Tails as he threw Scratch and Grounder whom were both in pieces.

"Robots!" cried Jibolba to which the entire tribe gasp in shock.

"So what if I'm a fraud!" cried Dr. Eggman as he revealed himself, "I did the impossible, I tricked all of you natives here to capture the blue hedgehog. That's right, he's no demon, but your superstitious ways were exploitable into making you folks think he was!"

"You, false Juju!" cried Lok as he then made his way through the crowd, "You have insulted the Lok for the last time!"

"I don't think what you did was a wise thing to do!" replied Dr. Eggman as he used his electric glove and managed to magnetically push Lok right against the tree knocking him unconscious.

"I don't think it was wise of you to fool someone like me!" cried Tak as he approached Dr. Eggman.

Tak then aimed his staff at Dr. Eggman and used his juju powers to destroy both of Dr. Eggman's gloves. He then immediately used his staff to free Sonic who came right at Tak's side.

"I'll take care of the rest" said Sonic to Tak.

Sonic then raced right toward Dr. Eggman who still had parts of his hi-tech suit on. As Sonic was about to turn his spines into a chainsaw to cut threw the armor, Dr. Eggman used his shield to prop around him which Sonic couldn't break throw. Tak then used his juju staff, and removed Dr. Eggman's source of being able to produce the shield.

"You're good to go!" cried Tak to Sonic.

"Will do!" replied Sonic.

The blue hedgehog then once again raced toward Dr. Eggman and with his spines, sliced throw Dr. Eggman's armor to which after Sonic landed on the other site, Dr. Eggman's suit then fell apart. To which members of the Pupununu tribe then noticed that Dr. Eggman was a sure Juju fraud.

"Ha, just what the heck are you people going to do to me then?" asked Dr. Eggman.

"I think I know the perfect punishment for him, and his robotic inventions" replied Jibolba as he gave a grin toward the Chief.

The scene switches to which both Scratch and Grounder found themselves on a raft putting themselves together with Dr. Eggman without his inventions.

"I can't believe that hedgehog managed to beat us again!" cried Dr. Eggman.

"Don't worry your egginess" replied Grounder as Scratch placed his head on his body again, "we'll get that blue hedgehog for sure, next time."

"Say, what's that roaring sound?" asked Scratch to which all three then noticed they were heading over the waterfalls and began to scream.

Back in the Pupununu village, the Chief apologized to Sonic for believing that he was a "blue demon".

"We of the Pupununu tribe apologize for our behavior toward you" said the Chief.

"Don't sweat it Chief" replied Sonic, "Dr. Eggman was the one who did that."

"Is there anything we can do to make it up?" asked the Chief.

"Well, I would like to find a way out of this dense jungle" replied Sonic.

"Here, this map may help you" said Jibolba as he handed it over to Sonic and Tails.

"And I think you folks may want a taste of this" said Sonic as he handed every villager a chilidog.

"Say, what the heck is this?" asked Lok, "The Lok is not familiar with it."

"It's called a chilidog" replied Sonic.

"Say, this isn't bad at all" said the Chief as he scarfed the entire chilidog down, "we the Pupununu tribe thank the blue hedgehog and his two-tailed friend, to reveal that the Juju Eggman was nothing more than a fraud, and for that we thank them, and bid them a good farewell!"

"Come on Tails, let's head on home" said Sonic as he then began to race off.

"Wait for me!" cried Tails as he then began to follow Sonic into the distance which the scene then fades.


End file.
